Postman Pat met by Sfdgoz
by Sfdgoz
Summary: What happens when Pat meets...
1. Postman Pat meets Superman

A Short Story

**When Postman Pat met Superman**

**By Sfdgoz**

One foggy night, "Come on Jess" called Postman Pat "I wonder where that cat has got to know" he muttered to himself before setting off to find Jess, he walked a couple of miles before he bumped into a strange figure "ouch" went pat as he hit the tall figure, it was massive strong and definitely not Jess, Pat wondered whether it was a new postman as he saw that the figure was blue but then he saw a yellow diamond on the figures chest and withdrew his previous thought, "Is this Metropolis" said the figure in a firm yet calm tone "no" said Pat who was a little bewildered "its Greendale".

Pat decided to invite the strange man back to his house for some dinner, the strange man had also found Jess for Pat, he then sat down with the man at the dinner table and asked "what is your name, sir?" "Superman" replied the man "Funny name" thought Pat, "is this Greendale, Wisconsin" said Superman "No" said Pat its "Greendale, Cumbria, England" Superman sighed and responded "I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way" "thanks for the food" he said to Pat and before Pat could respond Superman took off into the night sky.

Unfortunately for Pat when he tried to tell the story about the flying American they put him in a mental clinic until he stopped the nonsense about flying men in tights.

As Pat slept in his padded cell he swore he could hear that weird man laughing as he flew back to his destination.


	2. Postman Pat meets the Happy Tree Friends

Part 2:

**When Postman Pat meets the Happy Tree Friends**

**By Sfdgoz**

Pat stepped out into the open, after his ordeal with that weird fellow by the name of Super Man, "Well that was odd" he muttered as he walked out of insane asylum. He took the bus home, with some of the money he had found in his trouser pocket. When he just got home he met a weird little bunny creature which laughed and said in a weird muffled squeaky voice "come with me", but as it ran off to lead Pat to where it wanted him to go, a giant blue moose came out of nowhere with a lawnmower and cut the rabbit up with its spleen catching in the blades so that the lawnmower and was now dragging the dead carcass, with the blue moose not caring about what he had just done. Shocked and amazed Pat stepped back, but just as he did he treaded on a spike which ran all the way through his foot, "OW!" he yelled as he just missed being beheaded by a mole with a chainsaw, and then just before he fell backwards saw a crazy military dressed bear ripping him apart, then Pat blacked out.


	3. Postman Pat meets Aang the Avatar

Part 3 (part 1):

**When Postman Pat met Aang the Avatar**

**By Sfdgoz**

He woke up battered and bruised from his confrontation with the weird fluffy creatures that seamed hell-bent on destruction and chaos. He had lost an arm to the fluffy bear and was bleeding significantly. He then suddenly saw a girl and two boys walking up to him in weird Chinese costumes, or so he thought.

The girl used special water to heal Pat's wound to the arm and then comforted Pat as he lay on the ground, She asked Pat his name in which Pat replied Patrick (his full first name) and she then went on to explain that she was called Katara and she was travelling with her brother Sokka and a powerful bender called Aang and they were on their way to confront a defeat an evil fire lord named Ozai. Pat who still felt dizzy and a bit drowsy after his ordeal with the strange teddy bear creatures blacked out again.

The next time Pat woke up he found himself on a strange creature thousands of miles in the air, he at first thought he was dreaming, which almost lead to him falling out of the saddle of the strange creature only to be caught by Katara.

"Where...where am I" he said in a slightly confused voice

"You're travelling with us until we can find you a place to rest and get better" Katara said in a sweet kind voice

"Which kingdom do you come from" asked Aang in a happy, free tone

"Probably fire nation" mumbled Sokka pessimistically

"Greendale" said Pat who was very confused

"is that earth nation" enquired Katara

"Yes it's on Earth" said Pat

"Can you bend like us" pondered Aang who was still in a chirpy mood

"No..." said Pat with a bewildered expression on his face

"What am I travelling on" Pat asked inquisitively

"A flying bison" Said Aang

Just then out of nowhere a flying ball of fire came out of nowhere, "Fire nation" said Katara angrily, "Fire who?" said Pat who had suddenly turned ghostly white.

To be continued...


End file.
